Superior Sensing Solutions proposes to develop an extremely sensitive, low temperature, low cost, and miniaturized chemiresistive sensor that can be mounted inside a respirator to warn users when toxic organic vapors are present inside the respirator. The sensor will alert the wearer when the respirator's filter cartridge is defective, when the respirator doesn't fit properly, or when the respirator has been compromised for any reason. Current methods of predicting filter breakthrough are inexact and inefficient. Superior Solutions will use novel materials selection (including polymers and nano-scale ceramic powders) in order to overcome present limitations of solid state sensor technology including: high operating temperature (300-400 degrees C) significant power consumption (a result of the high operating temperature), poor reproducibility from one sensor to the next, and a lack of stability over time. The development of new and unique polymer and ceramic composite sensors will result in a sensor that is responsive to a wide range of toxic organic gases, resulting in dramatically increased levels of worker protection as well as a significant cost savings because filter cartridges can be used efficiently. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This sensor will find wide use in the respirator market because it will increase worker safety by providing a warning when toxic vapors penetrate into the respirator. Additionally, the sensor may find use outside of respirators in traditional gas detecting instrumentation.